new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Life of Matias Pudu episodes
The Life of Matias Pudu is an Chilean-American adult animated comedy series created by Alvaro Ceppi. It is produced by Pudú Producciones and premiered on Canal Pudú (as part of the late-night Noche del Cliché block) in TBD, 2019. Here is a list of the episodes in the series. Season 1 #''Arriving at the Party'' - Matias, while grocery shopping, discovers a "how to throw a party" kit. He, Chopper and Antonia decide to throw a big party and invite Flippy, Felix, Fanny, Steven, Booboo, Agent and Biscuit, annoying Arthur during his sleep time. Meanwhile, Amanda and Sugarpup are trying to sneak into the public to act like criminals. #''Joel and Cuddles' Teleporter'' - Joel and Cuddles are building a teleporter as their new invention. So, they must bring their stuff for a new adventure. #''Cat Gets a Candy Bar'' - On a Tuesday afternoon, Cat is making a shopping list for his feline friends. He buys a brand-new candy bar at the grocery store before Peter will get mad about it. #''Little Amanda and the Babysitter'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Angry with the Enemy'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''The Rosas' Takeover'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Cat the Fugitive'' - Cat becomes a fugitive after escaping from a asylum. #''The Condor's Hotel'' - Mr. Condor inherits a hotel from a late relative, but he finds it hard when many characters stay there, specially when Arthur gets revenge by becoming into a "guest". #''Battle of the Rock Bands'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Conquerors in the Spa'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Steven and Booboo and the Nanny'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Sailor Alice'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks, KKDisney or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Koot the Wrecker'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks, KKDisney or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''The Foxes' Magic Keyboard'' - Flippy, Felix and Fanny use a magic keyboard to give them anything they want, but things take a turn for the worst when they accidentally use the keyboard to send Peter to the moon. Meanwhile, Buzzard Baron and his flying aces, Mr. Condor, Flytrap, Alberto, Sally, the Raccoon Family, Mr. Itch and his family are arrested by Officer Simon Shephard and put in prison with a 20 years sentence, for causing a traffic accident and refusing to pay tickets, and must to find a way to escape. #''Agent Gets a Heart Attack'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks, KKDisney or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Alice's Mind Exchanger'' - Alice builds a machine that allows anybody to switch minds, but it gets out of control. #''Ricky and Flappy's New Colors'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Flippy, Felix and Fanny's Arcade Trouble'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Condor vs. Flytrap vs. Cocos'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Amanda the Wooden Girl'' - Artie and Darby accidentally had broked Antonia's vase while playing football, which she tries to teach them about responsibility by telling the story of a living puppet named Amanda who, along with a dog named Sugarpup as her conscience, must prove herself worthy to become a human. #''Flytrap's Fear'' - When Mr. Condor discovers that Flytrap is afraid of border collies, he uses it to his advantage with his daughter, Fifi. However, when his daughter refuses, Mr. Condor disguises himself as Fifi to continue to frighten Flytrap and have him away from his secret manual, but Alice, knowing it's wrong, intervenes with it. Meanwhile, Amanda becomes a "superhero" called Super Amanda and starts terrorizing the citizens of Pudu Town and beats Mr. Condor. #''History Tales with the Blue Cats'' - Agent, Alexander, Angelina and Andre tell each other history-related stories while they are in a run down library. #''Someone's in the Kitchen with Valentina'' - As part of yet another stealing scheme, Flytrap stoles Valentina's fur to impersonate her and trick Agent to give him the Conga Andes' secret manuel. Meanwhile, when the Leaf Burger secret ingredient is stolen, Loretta Bones have to find out who is responsible for the crime. #''Tiny Seeks Help'' - After he has accidentally traumatized Gordo by telling his own version of Bonnie and Clyde, Tiny decides to admitting himself into the asylum to control his anger issues, where he is locomotized. Meanwhile, Mr. Itch, his family and the Raccoon Family disguise themselves as other people to hide from a "assassin". #''Science Fair Tyrants'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Itch Meets Past'' - Mr. Itch discovers how to communicate through time with his younger self when his new ear ring is struck by lightning. Meanwhile, Mr. Condor loses custody of Fifi when Child Services discover his full ignorance at her. #''Loretta Bones and the Mystery of the Stolen Key'' - Discovering that the Conga Andes has run out of Leaf Burgers, Mr. Condor tries to make the burger, but cannot decide on the secret manual since he sent it away to a bank to keep it safe from Flytrap. Mr. Condor hires Loretta Bones to go to the vault holding the Leaf Burger's secret ingredient to retrieve the manual. Despite her efforts of guarding it, the key Mr. Condor gave her goes missing, and Loretta Bones must find the culprit. #''How Edgardo Tried to Kidnap Santa and Ruin Christmas'' - an adult-oriented remake to the short Puma Claus with new scenes and all the show's characters added. #''If I Were on a Train'' - (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks) #''Dumb Teachers and Special Delivery'' - an adult-oriented remake of both Rhonda the Idiot and Delivery Service, conjoined as a full episode. Season 2 #''Goldheart Gets a Bag of Money'' - #''Flytrap's Cousins'' - #''Pudu Fantasy'' - Lancy is sick in bed, so Magica comes over to read a fantasy story to her. In the story, the Raccoon Family end up accidentally sent to medieval times. # # #''Condor's Secrets'' - Mr. Condor try to regain his honor while Matias, Chopper and Antonia watch the Conga Andes. Meanwhile, Mr. Itch and his family are chased around by a ghost. # # # #''Genius Raccoons and Advertising Jackal'' - an adult-oriented remake of both Genius Troubles and Advertising Plan, conjoined as a full episode. # # # # # #''Mice, Cat, Dragon and Plant in Jail'' - Gerald, Lucy, Clarie and Spicy are arrested and sent to jail after being confused with buglars. Meanwhile, Flytrap is arrested but the Conga Andes' secret manual is taken as evidence, forcing Mr. Condor to posing as a police officer to get it back. # # # # # #''The Legend of Boo-Du Town'' - It's Halloween in Pudu Town, and the Ghostly President wants to make sure everyone gets scared – including Matias, Chopper and Antonia. # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #